


The Visit

by AmberlonDeathstroke (ThereCanBeNoRedemptionWithoutBlood)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Like I Want To Go All Mirakuru On Rene, Slade Is Done With No-Team Arrow’s Shit, Slade Kicks Ass, Slade Puts The Fear Of God Into No-Team Arrow, The Last Episode Of Arrow Made Me Rage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13875828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereCanBeNoRedemptionWithoutBlood/pseuds/AmberlonDeathstroke
Summary: Rene, Curtis & Dinah are out of line. Felicity is angry. Felicity finds someone to put the fear of god into them...





	The Visit

I don’t own Arrow. All rights go to their respective owners. 

“Who is this. How did you get this number?” A deep voice growls causing Felicity Smoak to wince.

This is a bad idea, a really bad idea...

But, Rene, Dinah and Curtis need to be stopped.

This needs to end and it hasn’t yet.

Which is the reason why a strange, possibly suicidal thought came to mind. 

“If I have a computer, I can find anyone.” She retorts.

“I am the last person on this Earth you would be calling, Ms. Smoak.” Their is a pause at that moment.

“Oliver...” The voice murmurs with more emotion than Felicity had ever imagined to hear from this man. 

“Is he...”

“Ohh no, ohh god no, he’s okay, well. Honestly we’re all really, really angry I’ve been shot at...”

“You’ve been shot at?”

“Yep and I’m pissed, like really pissed and no offence but you’re literally one of the scariest people I’ve ever met...” Felicity rests her head on her hands.

She really needs to stop babbiling.

“What exactly are you asking from me?”

A sly smile crosses Felicity’s face.

 

Elsewhere In Starling City

 

“Felicity, why are we here?” Oliver asks his wife with a confused look on his face.

“This is where Dinah, Curtis and Rene are.” She says in a sing song voice.

“Felicity, after the day we’ve had...”

“John, trust me. We’re going to want to see this.” Felicity says with a smile as they move to stand outside a window.

“Are you confused as I am?” Diggle looks to Oliver.

“Yes.” He replies, as Felicity kisses his cheek.

“You won’t be.” She replies, tirktint her head to the side.

“Actually, I’m not sure how you’re going to react to this but...” She shrugs.

“Felicity. What have you...” Oliver stops as Felicity points toward the window...

Meanwhile...

Stood in a circle, Curtis looks up as he thinks he hears something. 

“You guys hear that?” 

“Here what?” Dinah enquires.

“I thought I heard something.” Curtis shrugs.

“I bet it was those three again.” Rene mutters sharply.

“Probably. Well, we can deal with them.” Dinah sighs. 

“Exactly. We got nothing to worry about.” Rene replies.

“What have I said about assumption?” A deep voice hisses.

“Ok, what was that?” Curtis holds his hands up just as Rene falls to the ground, due to a sword cutting into his leg.

“This is a warning.” The voice hisses.

Dinah instantly let’s out her screech as a figure steps forward, only stopping when graded by a bullet.

“You can’t do this to us!” Rene yells, growling as the sword cuts deeper into his leg.

“I don’t see anyone trying to stop me.” The voice retorts before stepping out of the shadows, revealing himself.

“Deathstroke. You’re that asshole who...” Curtis is cut off by the gunshots that are fired at him, causing him to duck.

“You were saying?” He hisses just as Dinah races towards him to engage him in combat.

The fight doesn’t even last five minutes before he has her on the ground.

Attempting to reach for a weapon, Rene crawls across the floor, only to be dragged back by his feet and thrown promptly across the room and through the nearest window. 

Getting to her feet, Dinah moves to attack again, only to be promptly knocked out.

“You want to try anything?” Slade hisses at Curtis, who just cowers fearfully under the desk.

“I never understood the point of you three anyway.” Slade mutters before walking away from the unconscious Dinah and the cowering Curtis and toward where Rene is trying to get to his feet, having been tossed though a window.

“Now, I hope this has taught the three of you something.” He snarls and just because he can, he throws Rene through a second window.

“Damn” Diggle winces as the window he, Oliver and Felicity are stood in front of is shattered by the force of Rene being sent flying through it.

Moments later, Slade appears, casually tugging his mask off as he stands in front of Oliver, Diggle and Felicity with folded arms.

“I think they’ve gotten the message.” He mutters gruffly as Oliver sighs.

“Slade.” 

“We have got to work on your teaching skills kid, if you had taught them the way I taught you...”

“Ok. Please let’s not bring up all the times.”

“I kicked your arse?”

“That would be my preference.” Oliver groans in embarrassment. 

“Thank you.” Felicity cuts in with a slight smile. 

“Thank you for coming and for, tossing the guy who almost shot me out of a window.” She smiles even wider then.

“This is the one? I’m surprised he’s still alive as it is. Thought you would have killed him already, kid, for shooting at your wife.”

“I... contemplated it.” Oliver remarks.

“How does he know you two are married?” Diggle frowns.

“He knows everything.” Oliver shrugs.

“Now you’re getting it.” Slade smirks, reminding Oliver of the good times on the island he’d shared with Slade.

“Also, you should start looking for another Black Canary, allowing that woman to be it, I believe is a genuine insult to Laurel Lance.” He adds.

“I’m not disagreeing with him.” Felicity looks up at Oliver. 

“Neither am I.” Oliver can’t help but agree.

“Hey, come celebrate the end of the one hundred percent Not-Team Arrow with us.” Felicity suggests abruptly.

“I should be going.” Slade retorts.

“Hey, I’m not letting you just walk off into the shadows this time. Come with us, please.” Oliver smiles at him.

“Fine.” Slade grumbles after a moment.

“OTA lives to fight another day.” Felicity smiles as the four walk away.

“Yeah, that only counts when it’s just the three of us.” Diggle points out.

“I don’t know.” Oliver says and he nudges Slade.

“Honestly, there would be no Team Arrow if it wasn’t for Slade Wilson.” 

“You got that right, kid.” Slade smirks as the four walk away.

Oliver and Slade exchanging banter as they go.

Whilst, Dinah and Rene lie unconscious in pools of their own blood and Curtis hides under his desk. 

Each of them now seriously reconsidering their life choices.

They got the message alright.

It ain’t wise to mess with associates of Deathstroke.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this fanfic is mainly a rant at what’s going on in Arrow currently and because, I’m already missing Slade. I mean I don’t even see the point of Rene. I never have and I never will and hell, I actually liked Dinah at first, I mean I never saw her as the Black Canary but I’m really starting to dislike her now and everything she’s doing is in an insult to the Black Canary Laurel Lance was. Thank you all so much for reading, I apologise for the rants.


End file.
